sa chose
by chonaku
Summary: "Tu m'appartiens" dit Francis. Corse n'est pas d'accord. La relation France/Corse à travers quelques évènements historiques et un certain personnage.


**Titre** : sa chose

**Auteur** : chonaku

**Genre** : historique, angts

**Personnages **: France, Corse, Italie du Nord et Allemagne

**Fait** **pour** : un kink meme avec pour kink : claiming

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p>« Tu es à moi. » lui dit le représentant de la France d'un air détendu lorsque vers les années 1730, Italie du Nord le cède. Le Corse se nomme maintenant Paoli, ses mains serrent un bout de tissu encore en sang, tout ce qui reste de ses quelques années d'indépendance. Il s'est juré de ne jamais plus fermer les yeux, à l'image de son drapeau, de toujours se tenir debout à l'image de cet homme qui lui a donné son nom. Paoli. Le Corse. Le révolutionnaire.<p>

Sans rien dire, il jauge Francis, noue le tissu blanc tâché de rouge autour de sa tête, comme le faisaient les pirates, comme le maure noir sur fond blanc d'un drapeau, le sien.

« Tu es à moi » dit Francis même lorsqu'il lui donne un empereur, un ancien caporal qui restaure la gloire de la France par des conquêtes, par des boucheries, qui réinstaure l'esclavage. Un comble pour Lisandru qui a toujours aimé la liberté, la voulant, la désirant.

« Ta liberté est d'être avec moi, n'es-tu pas heureux de voyager, de voir du pays ? » murmure France d'un air mi-enjôleur, mi-compatissant. Oui, Lisandru a vu d'autres pays, d'autres régions, foulant le sable chaud d'Egypte et la neige poudreuse de Russie. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

« Je suis dans ton ombre Francis. Même l'enfant que je t'ai donné ne me reconnait plus. Ce n'est même plus mon enfant, son nom il l'a francisé, il est en train de me ruiner quand il ne me renie pas. Il est français, Francis et…

-Toi aussi, Lisandru Antone Paoli, toi aussi. » déclare Francis d'un air sombre.

Interdit, il essaie de dire quelque chose, mais la respiration est coupée, son corps froid. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui ? C'est vrai en pensée, dans ses rêves, ses idéaux de liberté. Mais la réalité est loin de ça, loin, très loin. Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux bleus de France, une sorte de poison qui l'empêche de parler.

Il reconnait le regard de son petit Napoléon. Il se tait, sait bien que la chance ne va pas leur sourire tout le temps, sans doute pas.

Et il se sent si fatigué à cause de son peuple qui commence à avoir faim.

'Je te hais.' pense le corse, ne pensant pas à dire qui de son enfant prodigue ou de son supérieur, il désigne. Cela n'a pas d'importance, non ?

Finalement, Napoléon part en exil, revient, repart et meurt.

Adieu, petit bon à rien, siffle le Corse. Il pense se servir de l'image de gloire de l'Aigle, mais jamais il ne le considéra comme sien. La trahison est trop amère.

Des années, des siècles plus tard, on ne dit plus qu'il est français, mais italien et la rage revient. Il revoit l'aigle, le regard du conquérant napoléonien dans les yeux bleus allemands, la convoitise presque enfantine dans les paroles d'Italie.

« T'es à moi maintenant, ve…

-Je suis français. » gronde-il et les deux pays conquérants (« amants ? » s'interroge Lisandru) sont étonnés, puis Ludwig éclate de rire, lui dit que la France est vaincue. Un peu comme Pologne, un peu comme tous les autres pays que le Reich a sous sa coupe. Frisson le long du corps. Il a cru comprendre grosso modo les pensées des deux pays, l'un, le quasi esclavage, l'autre, la destruction pure et simple. L'un enfant, mais on sait tous comme cruels les petits peuvent être, l'autre adolescent faisant sa crise, fou de rage, grisé par sa puissance et avide de violence. Il sent la poudre, le souffre, le sang sur les mains, les cris dans le lointain et le corse prie, oui, il prie que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais pressentiment. Mais la prière est intérieure, à l'extérieur, c'est le cri, c'est la révolte, c'est le « où est ce putain de Francis, merde ? »

En Angleterre, comme le chef de la résistance française.

Lisandru, comme les autres, doit prendre le maquis. Avec plaisir, il ne supporte ni l'italien, ni l'allemand, ni rien. Les blessures sur son corps ? Qu'importe, ça cicatrisera bien un jour, non ?

Lorsqu'il revoit Francis entier, blessé, encore à moitié fou de douleur, pâle comme un fantôme, Paoli lui saute dessus, le prend dans ses bras. Il ne se souvient pas si d'autres colonies, d'autres îles comme lui, enlacent la métropole française. Du reste, il s'en fiche un peu, il pense que tout va s'arranger, que Francis cessera de jouer les supérieurs, les je-sais-tout, les anciens colonisateurs paternalistes et crâneurs, qu'être traité comme plus bas de terre lui aura mis du plomb dans sa cervelle de blond.

Corse aurait mieux fait d'avaler de la terre.

Il revoit les guerres, les conflits que la France a faits, ce qu'Algérie crache comme insulte et sang, les outrages. Il n'y a pas que ça, mais il sent une immense colère lorsqu'il voit le français, un verre de vin à la main, sourire d'un sourire qui rappelle les chaines et les conquêtes.

« Tu m'appartiens. »

Au fond, il aime bien Francis. Il a un côté sentimental touchant parfois, ils ont à peu près les mêmes goûts artistiques et littéraires, les mêmes idéaux. Cela n'empêche pas France d'être un salaud. Cela n'empêche pas de lui cracher au visage, que cela soit des mots ou autre chose.

« Je suis Corse. Je ne suis pas ta chose, laisse-moi. »

Mouvement brusque, il se lève, surplombe Francis. Ils font la même taille, même si, en y regardant de plus près, Francis est légèrement plus grand. Le français est interdit, silencieux et il ne sait que dire pendant un moment. Le regard du Corse est noir.

« Traite-bien mon peuple, Continental, traite-le bien ou alors tu t'en mordras les doigts. Tu devrais savoir ce que fait un peuple lorsqu'il se sent trop oppressé… »

Et il part, hors de question d'en dire plus, hors de question de se retourner. De toute façon, si le nationalisme gronde en lui, il est minoritaire, même s'il se tuerait plutôt que de le dire. Parce que cela serait reconnaitre qu'il appartient ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Francis et ça, il ne le voudra jamais, au grand jamais.


End file.
